Once Upon A Bow-Tie
by MagicAce007
Summary: The Doctor and Amy think they are traveling to the Enchanted Forest but to their surprise they too are caught by the Evil Queens curse meant for the people of The Enchanted Forest.


_Once Upon A Time / Doctor Who (Cross-Over)_

_Once Upon A Bow-Tie_

_This is my first Fan Fiction and I've based it around the TV Shows Once Upon A Time and Doctor Who. I don't own any of the characters, feel free to comment, thank you, and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One

A Strange Disturbance

The Doctor sat on the leather seat next to the TARDIS controls, thinking about what had just been said. Amy hadn't been happy, she wanted to go places that truly amazed her, but lately the Doctor's trips in time and space had gotten a bit stale, and she wanted a bit more excitement.

"RIGHT!" The Doctor shouted, leaping off the leather seat. "How about a trip to the Enchanted Forest, I've always wanted to go there," he said with a grin on his face.

Amy looked at him "I don't think they allow bow-ties," she smiled, teasing him.

"Hey, bow-ties are cool, and I'm sure once I've persuaded the people of the Enchanted Forest they will agree too, now come on!"

As he said this he flicked a lever on the console and the Tardis whirred with into action as it made its trip to the Enchanted Forest.

Meanwhile, in the land of the Enchanted Forest, a wedding was about to take place. Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding.

Just as they said "I do", the doors burst open, and Regina walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." The crowd looks straight at her in anger and in fear, Regina was the Evil Queen she had come to ruin the couple's special day.

"It's the Queen, run!" one of the guests shouted.

Snow White sees her chance and takes Charmings sword, aiming it in anger at Regina. "She's not the queen anymore, she's nothing more than an evil witch!"

Charming takes the sword from Snow "Snow, no, don't stoop down to her level, she's not worth it."

Regina looks straight at Charming. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost! You won't ruin this wedding, I won't let you."

Regina laughed. "I'm not here to ruin your wedding, on the contrary. I'm here to give you a gift!"

"We don't want anything from you," Snow shouted back at her.

"But you will have it, my gift is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

All the guests looked at each other in horror, scared for their lives.

"Hey!"

Charming shouts after Regina, he pulls out his sword, and flings it at Regina, but before it can make contact, she disappears in a cloud of dark black smoke.

Snow and Charming hug as the wedding guests talk nervously amongst themselves, wondering what is yet to come.

The next day the TARDIS faded into view in the middle of the forest.

"Here we are, then," the Doctor said, checking the monitor. "Right through those doors is the Enchanted Forest, as I promised."

Amy walks forward toward the doors to open them. "This is going to be the most exciting adventure of your life, I promise."

On the other side of the door the skies of the Enchanted Forest were changing it was beginning to get darker.

The Doctor and Amy step out onto the grass the air was cold, damp and misty. "Something's not right, the air there's something in the air, that taste, what is it, what is it."

Amy looked at the Doctor. "Maybe it's not as exciting as you thought it would be."

Meanwhile, back at the queen's castle, she was creating the spell which will become the near end of The Enchanted Forest.

The Doctor was pacing up and down licking his fingers and pointing them in the air. "Nope definitely different from last time."

Amy looked at him her face looked confused. "Last time? Thought you've never been here before?"

The Doctor looked up to the sky. "Well I lied, I came here a very long time ago, Gallifrey and The Enchanted Forest are very close, plus I met a very nice young girl called Regina last time, and I thought it might be good to surprise her."

In an unknown location a gathering was taking place at the Round Table. "Regina is the most evil witch there is, no doubt about it, she has to go!"

Snow White was shouting at everyone, hoping they would listen to her plea.

"We can't let her destroy our lives any more than she already has!" Snow said slowly, stealing a quick glance to the left towards Charming.

"But she's too powerful! What are we supposed to do? We have nothing- we _are_ nothing compared to her," one of the residents replied quietly.

"I know, but, together, if we form a strong alliance, we could have a chance to take her down," Charming said in an attempt to reassure the group, although he knew his efforts were in vain.

"You know what we need, we need someone strong and powerful..." just as Grumpy was about to finish his statement, a puff of purple dark smoke exploded in the nearest corner of the room, right under a doorway.

"Strong... Powerful... You don't mean me, by any chance?" Rumplestiltskin said, emerging from the smoke with a wry grin on his face. "Sorry to intrude, couldn't help but overhear what you were saying."

"What do you want?" Charming asked as he stepped away from the round table, hand on the hilt of his sword in an act of instinct.

"Oh nothing, dearie, just the fact that I too agree that Regina has to be dealt with." Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One, and above anything else, he didn't want the Evil Queen standing in the way of his path to victory.

"That's not all, is it, you always want something, you always force deals upon us. What do you WANT?!" Charming was stepping closer and closer, his hand gripping his sword.

Meanwhile, back at the TARDIS...

"So who is this Regina you mentioned, is she nice?" Amy couldn't help but to just be a little nosy, what made her so special that he simply had to come back?

"She's just a friend, a good friend, good enough for me to come all the way back to the Enchanted Forest. Besides, we have unfinished business," the Doctor explained as he paced back and forth in the sheltered foliage of the woods. What had changed, what did it mean?

Amy looked at the Doctor, confused. "Unfinished business? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I've told you too much now. Anyway, I hope that she will remember me, because I wasn't exactly the same as, well, let's just say I was a different man back then," the Doctor duly commented, referring briefly to one of his previous regenerations.

Back in the unknown location, Rumplestiltskin was finishing his dealmaking with Prince Charming.

"Well, let's just make this clear. Regina is going to die?"

"YES! Now tell us what you want! What is this deal you propose?" Charming was getting a bit too impatient.

"Deal yes, what do I want? Hahahaha, I want you to find me this one man, he knew Regina very well. I want him dead," Rumplestiltskin said simply with a wry grin.

"What man? Who? What is his name? I can't find him without a name," Charming said slowly.

"Well, dearie, he doesn't have a name... But what I do know he's known as 'The Doctor'. Nothing else, just 'The Doctor'," Rumple was getting very excited just by saying his name.

Charming looked straight at Rumple. "The DOCTOR? Who's the Doctor?"

"Well, I don't know, dearie, that's why I need you to fetch him for me," Rumple was just ready to leave. As he turned around he told them something that sealed the deal.

"And if you fail, I will kill you all."

Back in the Enchanted Forest Amy was questioning the Doctor, "You were a different man!?" she asked curiously. "Well, what does that mean?"

"Yes, well, no, just a different face. You see, when my body dies it... it... changes, regenerates into a new body that's completely different, hair, nose, eyes, voice, and everything else," the Doctor explained.

"So you're a bit like a starfish. Lose one bit, grow back another?" Amy said curiously.

"No, nothing like a starfish, no, no... Well, there was this one time a few Christmases ago, I lost my hand fighting the Sycorax, my hand did grow back," The doctor explained, referring back to his previous regeneration.

"So you are like a starfish in a creepy sort of way?" Amy beamed at the Doctor.

"No that was different, I was still in the cycle of regenerating, a one off, never again." The Doctor corrected her.

"So how many times have you regener..." Amy struggled with the wording.

"Regenerated..." The Doctor reminded her.

"Yeah, how many times have you done, well that?" Amy asked getting interested on the subject. The Doctor perched himself on top of a nearby tree stump in the forest.

"About 10 times, I've been 'round a long time." Amy's face dropped, stunned at the answer she just received.

"So, how old are you?" The doctor quickly changed the subject, wanting to press on.

"I'll tell you later, anyway, more pressing matters, how do we find our friend Regina in this place, it's been a while."

Meanwhile, at The Evil Queens Castle, Regina was preparing her curse for all the people of the forest.

"In just a few hours, those two lovers will get what's coming to them, and their friends, in fact the entire kingdom will get what's coming to them," Regina, began to laugh as she made the final adjustment to the curse.

"It's ready!" Just as she said that, the sound of thunder and lightning is heard from above.

The Doctor and Amy also heard the thunder. "That was loud." Exclaimed Amy.

The Doctor looked at Amy and smiled.

"We're not going to let a little thunder ruin our fun!"

"So where will Regina be then?" Amy asked.

"Who knows, last time I was here was about 10 years ago, she might not be here." The Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the forest for any life signs. But Amy had noticed something in the sky the Doctor didn't.

"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted for the Doctor who was still scanning the forest.

"You don't need to shout I'm just her..." The Doctor had just turned around to Amy to see her looking at the skies.

"What is that, Doctor?" Amy asked, glancing worriedly towards the Doctor.

"Honestly, I Don't know... But I'm guessing its not good." The doctor holds his sonic screwdriver up to the sky.

"What is it then?"

"I'm not sure, the sonic doesn't seem to be picking anything up." The Doctor's face seemed to get more worried every minute.

Meanwhile, back at the Round Table, the residents were discussing what Rumplestiltskin had just said.

"Who's the Doctor then?" Grumpy asked looking at everyone round the table.

"I don't know who he is, never heard of him" Charming looked around hoping for some clues from anyone.

"So how are we going to find him, we're dead if we don't..." Grumpys speech was cut short when a loud crash was heard from the forest.

"What was that?" Snow White shouted, as everyone from the Roundtable ran for the door. The loud crash had been in fact a tree falling from what looked like a big cloud of purple smoke heading towards them.

"SNOW!" Charming turned in Snow White's direction, his hand held out.

"CHARMING!" Snow also holds her hand out at Charming, as the cloud of smoke submerges around them.

The Doctor and Amy was still looking up at the sky, he was in fact looking at what seemed to be a cloud of purple smoke hurtling towards them. He looks to the left Amy was still looking up.

"Amy, I think we better..." Just as he was about to finish his sentance the, purple smoke starts to pick up pace, racing towards them. "Amy, RUN!" the Doctor shouted.

As soon as Amy heard this they both headed towards the TARDIS, jumping over tree stumps, large rocks and anything that was in their way.

"So how much has changed since you were last here?" Amy asked, dodging trees as she ran through the forest.

"Everything, the air, the sound, the taste and defiantly the skies" The Doctor was referring to the looming purple cloud of smoke.

The purple smoke was nearly upon them, it was still gaining speed. Suddenly, Amy tripped on a rock which slowed her down, and she looked up to see the cloud of smoke submerging the trees behind her.

"Amy!" The Doctor shouted after her, he had just reached the TARDIS, as he noticed that Amy had fallen.

"Doctor!" Amy was just on her feet but to her surprise the cloud had just caught up with her. "DOCT..." Amy was unable to finish the cloud had got her, whatever it was.

"AMY!"

...

...

...

to be continued


End file.
